the_extremityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate One
The Ultimate One is Ultimate. 'Nuff said. History The Ultimate One was once a being spontanously created in non-existence. This is no longer true, however, because the Ultimate One has changed the manner in which they were created multiple times. For instance, the Ultimate One once decided to be created when an energy siphon created by the Kurkjah was injected with steroids, becoming the Ultimate One. They also once decided to have been created when a universe suddenly became self-aware and became the Ultimate One. Currently they were a human born in 2064, who gained their powers during a nuclear accident. They got this idea from reading human comic books from the 20th and 21st centuries, which they said were "hilarious". After being created, the Ultimate One teleported to existence and asked a local inhabitant how to create a universe. The surprised inhabitant did their best to inform them, so they teleported back to non-existence and created a universe. They had made it an exact copy of the area they had teleported to, complete with a copy of the local inhabitant (a 21st century human). They had created the universe with no logic or laws of physics, so it quickly became insane (space-time took a vacation on the beach and drank juice, for example.) The Ultimate One teleported back to existence and asked the human what to do. They learned about logic and physics, and gave the universe these things. They also made it a dimension. Unfortunately, they made it out of infinite copies of the wooden room the human had been in, so when they started a fire in it, the entire dimension burned down. They decided to explore existence before trying to make another universe or dimension. They teleported into the Dark, Dank Dimension and were eaten by an Aeryxian. They found themself in the realm of the dead, and Death was about to take their soul. They flicked Death away, and teleported back to the land of the living. They tried to re-create their body, but with their extremely limited knowledge of the physical world, had little success. They then teleported back to the Dark, Dank Dimension and went back inside their old body, repairing it. They teleported to Earth and became trapped in the Box of Four Wishes. They asked some one else trapped in the Box if how to get out, and they replied "you can't". The Ultimate One subsequently destroyed the concept of "can't" and got out of the Box easily. However, another result of this was that every being on that plane of existence became omnipotent, because they could do anything. One human attacked the Ultimate One in an attempt to take over the world, but soon stopped when they realized how insane a place the world would be if everyone could do everything and anything. The concept of "can't" then put itself back, because it could do anything also. Then the version of existence that could do anything destroyed the concept of "can't" again even after it couldn't do anything, since being able to do anything means being able to do things that are totally illogical, such as that. The Ultimate One an the human who had attackd him realized that nothing could possibly stop the omnipotent version of existence and everything in it from staying omnipotent forever. The Ultimate One then stopped them from doing this and made everything have limits again, proving that they were more powerful than omnipotence. They then teleported back to non-existence and re-created the copy of the human they had originally met. Together, they remade their dimension. The Ultimate One then went away and transferred themselves into various stories, making sure they always had a happy ending. Once, an evil Kurkjas tricked the Ultimate One into giving them all of their power, leaving them helpless. When the Ultimate One realized the Kurkjas were evil and had taken over everything with the power, they turned the Extremity into a comic strip and erased the Kurkjas with a pencil. They then left the power in a can of leftover spinach. The leftover power eventually led to the creation of the Penultimate One. After this, the Ultimate One wanted to know what it was like to be depressed, and became so depressed that they erased themself irrevocably. They then went to one of their friends' birthday parties. A rude omnipotent being exploded the party. To teach them a lessen, the Ultimate One picked them up by the scruff of their neck, spanked them, and put them in jail for a few aeons. The Ultimate One re-created the party and made it more perfect than perfection (literally!). They decided to try being evil but ended up killing the entire population of the Extremity. They thought this was really not nice so they didn't try being evil. They teleported to Earth and met Angry Boy. When the Ultimate One complained about still having so much to learn about everything, Angry Boy asked why they didn't just make themself omniscient. The Ultimate One replied that they had never thought of that, and did it. They decided that wasn't enough and made themself know more than everything. Thus, they learned the greatest secret. It was so profound and great, it shocked even them. They have stated that even they could not create a secret greater, because this secret transcended even their power. When asked by various beings how this could be, the Ultimate One replied that they transcended power, and yet this secret was still greater than they were. They have only ever told it to one being, who was extremely shocked. We cannot put this secret on the wiki, as we do not know what it is. The Ultimate One refused to tell us and told us to go away because they were eating their breakfast cereal. Anatomy and Biology Currently, the Ultimate One has adopted their "true form", which has anatomy and biology utterly incomprehensible to other beings. Therefore, we cannot explain it to you. We do not understand it ourselves. However, this is only their true form because they want it to be, and they innately have no anatomy or biology (unless they wanted to, that is). Personality The Ultimate One's personality is currenty indescribible to other beings, but they innately have no personality (unless they wanted to, of course), and it can be whatever they want it to be. They have generally decided to be good, kind, and somewhat mischevious however (and indeed, when confronted with the problem of what constitutes being truly "good", they declared that it meant being the best thing it could constitute, and it was so). Thus the Ultimate One solved a great philosophical dilemma (at least for themself; no other being can fully comprehend the concept of "good" that they put in place). The Ultimate One was hinted that they might be good because they had Ultimate parents who tought them to be (this is likely true because the Ultimate One said so, and thinks they say generally become true immediately). 'Hang on a second! This is the Ultimate One talking. Yes, I know this wiki page isn't supposed to be for talking, but who cares. This section showing me talking will not be visible to any inhabitant of the Extremity, or of any inhabitant of a place outside the the Extremity (if I create a place outside the Extremity). It will only be visible to inhabitants of the real world, if you know what I mean (and strictly speaking it's not actually me writing this). I have created a page on the great secret (strictly speaking I'm not the one who actually created it) which can be viewed by inhabitants of the real world only. Of course, it won't be much of a secret to anyone who can actually look at it. Here is a link to it. '